Askad
Askad, '''also known as the '''Forgotten Soldier, was a human mercenary and former member of the Band of Eight before Omega presumably killed him and later became the Band of Seven. He was formerly the group's communications officer and demolitions expert. Unlike all the other members of his group, who were resurrected by the power of the Destiny Orb the Auditor has given them, Askad was the only sole surviving member of the team and took off to destroy NEXUS and its sinister leader. When first encountered by Hank, they have a fought a few number of battles as they were both trying to reach the same objective for themselves. However later into the series, Askad begins to see Hank's true intentions with NEXUS, the Auditor and the Destiny Orb. Askad and Hank later become trustworthy friends and determine to help each other. Shortly after the defeat of the Band of Seven and the Auditor's rebirth into his more powerful body, Hank, Askad and a few other soldiers attempted to break into the Auditor's Blisk Base to find out the secret location of the remainder fragments of the Destiny Orb, Askad was impaled by the tail of one of the Auditor's dark sprites, fatally wounding him. Dying of a severe amount of blood loss, Askad used his last words to tell Hank of what the Auditor's true intentions were with the sacred orb and that there was another person who was giving out orders to the Auditor and that it had something crucial to do with the orb. Unable to escape the base and surrounded by armies of dark sprites, Askad combined his remaining explosives to create a a superbomb and sacrificed himself in the process, obliterating the base and the dark sprites. History Before being left out of his former group, Askad was originally the Band of Eight's third in command, carrying out orders brought down from Omega. He trained and later became a highly skilled inventor in explosives, even capable of developing resistance to explosions at close proximity, which proved Omega enough to make him one of his close adversaries. During the Story When questioned by Hank who he really was, Askad reveals his past life with his former comrades before he betrayed his own team with Omega having to kill him as the result. It was later revealed that Askad discovered that Omega has decided to join forces with the Auditor, although he somehow knew the Auditor's true intentions with his mercenary team as mere tools and bait for his enemies, risking their own lives in the process. He was later threatened to be killed by Omega and despite hearing this, Askad had planned to kill his own team with his C4 explosives, unwillingly letting himself or his team to serve under the Auditor's influence. This decision later led up to Askad's near death as he was outmatched by Omega's superior power and stabbed him in his chest, missing his heart, with Omega thinking he had killed him. Omega left him for dead as Askad was suffering his fatal wound until he was saved by a priest medic who later took him in to heal his injuries and permanently bandage his fragile chest wound. Shortly after recovering from his severe injuries, Askad has learned news of his comrades' deaths and how they were executed by uniting warlords of different lands. Upon discovering this, Askad took off to destroy NEXUS and the Auditor as he believed that both were the main reason for his comrades' deaths and brought nothing but evil into the world itself. About a decade later, he notices hearing news of the Band of Seven's resurrection and recalled his last memories with them. He later foresaw what would happened should he reveal himself to be still be alive and believed to have betrayed into attempting to assassinate them. Askad later went into hiding and knew that the Auditor was behind the curtains of the whole scheme. After finally been having settled with Hank, they decided to both work together and set off to track the Auditor's whereabouts and soon developed a trusting bond between them. Death After retrieving the last of the information from Omega before his death, Askad, Hank, Sanford and Deimos traveled to the dark outskirts of the Auditor's Blisk Base in hopes of retrieving any information or traces of the Auditor's secret location hideout and the Destiny Orb's whereabouts. They stumble upon a gigantic warship that has seemed to crash land there many years ago and with it contained a supercomputer which could lead to the Auditor's location. Askad attempted to hack into the computer and retrieve the information and messages sent within NEXUS. Minutes later, a dark sprite swarms in and impales with his tail through Askad's chest, reopening his chest wound he got from his battle with Omega. Hank manages to kill the creature and a dying Askad lays on the ground and tells Hank in his dying words that the Auditor was taking orders from someone else. This gave Hank the key clue that there was someone else behind the Auditor and NEXUS. Askad, with every last ounce of his strength, stood up and told the group to escape from the base as quickly as they could as more dark sprites come swarming upon them. Askad takes the last of his explosives and combines them together to form a superbomb and detonates, obliterating the entire area and killing him instantly. Hank grieved of his friend's death and promised him that he would not show any mercy and kill the Auditor once and for all.